The List
by T.K. Sakura
Summary: Heero, Duo, Trowa, and Wufei go undercover as bounty hunters in training in hopes of stopping the assination of Lady Une and Zechs Merquise


Apprentice log of Charisma Yugure

Hair: Red

Eyes: Ice Blue

Age log started: 16 (12-12-83)

Hgt: 5'4"

Wgt: 104 lbs

Birth date: 12-12-188

Weapon(s): Browning 38 Special; 367164, dagger, M40 w/ Leopold 10x and MK 6600 (night vision); 12903, Barnett Quad 300 w/ scope and fiberglass fish point arrows

Shot rate: 10; 10

opinion: Uses Glazer Safety Rounds and hollow tips. Doesn't take politicians. Reiterating... Doesn't take politicianS.

Date: 1-15-196

Student's name: Collins, Dalton

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Blue

Age: 19

Hgt: 6'2"

Wgt: 210 lbs

Birth date: 12-16-83

Weapon: M40 w/ Leupold 10x; 32150, Barnett Quad 300 w/ scope and fiberglass fish point arrows

Shot rate: 9; 13 

Hand to Hand: wrestling, football tactics

opinion: Squeamish, prefers to kill from a distance

Licensed: 1-15-198

Weapon: same but prefers hollow tips now.

Shot rate: 11; 13

Date: 2-27-198

Student's name: Bloom, Triton

Hair: Reddish-blonde

Eyes: Blue-green

Age: 20 (or so he told me)

Hgt: 5'11"

Wgt: 165 lbs

Birth date: 12-12-178

Weapon: .44 Firestar; 317281, dagger

Shot rate: 11; 13, keeps one chambered

Hand to hand: Boxing, karate, and street fighting (acrobatics)

opinion: strange behavior; previous training... possibly military. (AKA: Trowa Barton, deceased heir to Barton Foundation, to be a Gundam Pilot)

Licensed:

Date: 4-16-198

Student's name: Chang Shen

Age:23 (see Bloom)

Hair: Platinum

Eyes: Green

Hgt: 5'9"

Wgt:148

Birth date: 1-13-175

Weapon(s): Long sword, short sword, staff, .44 Magnum, 720015

Shot rate: 10; 14

Hand to hand: Jujitsu, karate, street, fencing, boxing

opinion: AKA: Chang Wufei, sole survivor of a fallen kingdom. Former scholar and Gundam Pilot. Licensed:

Date: 4-16-198

Student's name: Yuy, Odin

Hair: Black (when was the last time it saw a brush?)

Eyes: Blue

Age: 21 (see Bloom)

Hgt: 5'6"

Wgt: 160

Birth date: unknown (he won't tell me)

Weapon(s): .357 Magnum; no serial number, .50 Barrett w/ Leupold 10X; no serial

Shot rate: 14; 14

Hand to hand: all

opinion: AKA: Heero Yuy. Heero Yuy; martyred president of the colonies. Code name Heero Yuy, assassin, military training, Gundam Pilot.

Licensed:

Date: 4-16-198

Student's name: Maxel, Solo

Age: 19 (that I'd believe)

Hair: Burgundy ( yes, burgundy... I am a woman, Mel)

Eyes: Amethyst 

Hgt: 5' 11"

Wgt: 180

Birth date: 6-31-179

Weapon(s): .44 Desert Eagle AE w/ Laserlyte trigger laser, 561403

Shot rate: 16; 18

Hand to hand: street, some karate

opinion: AKA: Duo Maxwell, orphaned, only survivor of the Maxwell Church incident.

Licensed:

Date: 

Student's name: 

Age:

Hgt: 

Wgt:

Birth date: 

Weapon(s): 

Shot rate: 

Hand to hand: 

opinion: 

Licensed:

~~~~~~

__

What the fuck have I gotten myself into? Charisma asked herself as she read over her apprentice log. _How the hell did I end up with three new apprenticeships when only one was mine to begin with?_ Trowa or Triton had come to Charisma just after Dalton had been licensed and her two friend Eric Nagao and Justin Appleton had been assigned Heero or Odin and Solo or Duo. Eric and Justin didn't realize that their new students were Gundam Pilots and were now both dead. _Killed by their own weapons and made to look like suicides,_ Charisma thought sadly. _Of course that's what you get when you take on politicians._ Charisma was pickier than that. Then it was decided that Charisma would finish their two years of training.

She shut down her laptop and left the lounge. She walked slowly through the warehouse used as Scalpers Inc. Scalpers Inc. was a national company started by a man named Melbourne Blackwolf in A. C. 190. It started with Mel and his two friends Greg Herman and Ally Nelson. It was soon fully blown with over twelve-thousand bounty hunters, four-hundred assassins, and six-hundred mercenary groups across the globe. 

__

Scalpers Inc., Charisma thought, _what an idiotic name. Who cares if Mel is Cherokee and it goes back to when his family was free... it a disgusting thing of the past._ Charisma walked calmly towards a wall filled with boxes like the P. O. boxes at the post office and quickly picked out the box that was hers. She dialed in her combination to the lock and found over twenty 'business propositions' and job offers. Scalpers Inc. was not the only bounty hunting firm in the world. 

__

Politician, politician, politician, Charisma rattled off as she looked through the fliers that had been stuffed in her box. She promptly tossed them into the trash. _Ah, here we go... _

/_Frank Middleton_

Age: 47

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Black

Height: 5' 10"

Weight: 197

Bounty posted: 4-30-196 by Greg Leman (brother of Rep. Thomas Leman of the Unified Nations)

Drug dealer, child pornographer, and assassin. Last seen camped in the Sahara Dessert./

Charisma walked towards large desk set up at the bottom of a flight of stairs. A blond haired, brown eyed girl named Sarah Scott looked up from her computer and at Charisma. "Hey," Sarah said.

"Hey, Scotty. I need to talk to Mel," Charisma said walking towards the stairs.

"He's in a meeting." 

Charisma sighed. "Fine but tell the Chieftain that if I find one more politician's bounty in my box, I'm quitting and going over to 'Prowes, Jones, and Lucas'."

"Right, will do."

Charisma walked away, not completely satisfied but a bit happier. Now it was time to find her students.

~~~~~~


End file.
